krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Vince
Vince wears a purple overall, and he is the only dark-skinned character in the game right now. He is also the only class out of all ten who has a real name, as opposed to the name of a military sub-unit (law enforcement in case of a Detective) like the rest of them. Vince is a shotgun user, and so is clearly a short-range class. While pro players can do decently at medium or even medium-long ranges with a pistol, this is only a desperation strategy is they are caught in the open and the enemy player will clearly shred them before they can get close. Having said that, his shotgun's effective range is also not as short as some of the old-school shooters: you still have a very good chance of killing someone at ~7 or even 10 meters away. If you have reached level 15, though, you'll have unlocked Deagle, which provides you with a decent medium-to-long range option, at the cost of forfeiting pistol's scoring bonus potential. Also, the 1.4.3 update added physical recoil to Vince. While facing the ground, fire at it to launch yourself into the air. You can shoot the ground directly opposite of the direction you want to travel and boost yourself to that direction. However, in order to boost yourself up, you have to face the ground so if you want to do an attack after in midair after recoiling you need to quickly pinpoint your opponent if you want to successfully hit him/her. Recoil greatly helps Vince dodge attacks, with the downside of not being able to aim properly. Still, playing as Vince is all about moving fast and finding shortcuts and alternate routes, in order to minimize time spent at ranges where your shotgun wouldn't be immediately effective, and to flank other players, shredding them before they can react. If you miss with your first shot, or it only does limited damage (more likely, given shotgun's high and semi-random damage spread), you'll be able to almost immediately fire with your second barrel before needing to reload. This ability is what makes Vince so feared and reviled up close; rare is the player who can successfully dodge both shots. If the enemy player fails to shoot at Vince first, before he's gotten into his effective range, or doesn't manage to kill him in between the two blasts, then their character is likely dead. If you manage to sneak up on another player, it's advised to maximize the point bonus potential through either going for a pistol headshot (impossible if you have Deagle equipped) or trying to get a 360 kill with a shotgun. Its combination of high damage and sizeable area-of-effect make a 360 headshot easier to achieve than with any other weapon in the game. Like Hunter, Vince is a class that excels at solo play. While it lacks the unique scoring opportunities of Hunter and Marksman, it has an increased chance of scoring headshots due to the shotgun's high spread. During the team modes, they usually don't need the support from the other players anyway, and so will likely play the same way as they do in FFA. The exceptions are during Hardpoint matches, where the defending Vince player might crouch somewhere in the corner to blast away at those storming the Hardpoint. On the custom maps with badly designed spawn points, Vince players will also find some corner where they can spawn kill with abandon -- something not even Spray N Pray or the Rocketeer -- can do quite as well. Vince is more viable for new users since it is very easy to use in classic Game Modes and can will get the user a lot of KR with timely headshots. * Vince and his shotgun were present in the initial release of the game. * This class had originally appeared in the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io This Vince wore blue costume instead of purple, his shotgun had 3 shots in it with a 4-bullet spread, and his secondary weapon was a single-shot grenade launcher. ** The class reappeared in karnage.io, a game that was 3D but was still played from a top-down perspective. Karnage's version was still far closer to Vertix than to Krunker. The character was again dressed in blue, and had a grenade launcher secondary with 5 grenades in it, while his shotgun had 30 ammo. This marked increase in ammo capacity happened because karnage.io does not have infinite reloads, and the players are reliant on ammo pickups.